


Enchantment

by Tnseukkoi



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tnseukkoi/pseuds/Tnseukkoi
Summary: Just a silly AU where seers are witches.





	1. Chapter 1

The young witch was running late, he was to meet his mentor an hour ago.  
As Shesta was flying threw the sky, his kitten, who was afraid of hights and would often hide under his hat, had decided to peek her head out.  
Yelping Shesta grabbed onto his hat, but the wind pulled it threw his fingers.  
“Dang it, we’re already late Ginger!”  
The tabby kitten just mewed and tried to hunker down.  
Shesta sighed and pulled Ginger from his head and quickly flew down to retrieve his hat.  
Much to his horror his hat had landed in some bushes near some knights in training. Knights hunt witches like him.  
Cursing his luck, the young witch landed and quietly snuck over to the bushes, making sure to stay out of sight.  
“Almost...” Shesta reached for his hat when he heard a shout. Scared he was spotted, he snagged his hat and dove into the bushes.  
Keeping a hand over his mouth, the young witch risked a peek at the training knights.  
‘They didn’t notice.’ Shesta sighed. ‘Thank the goddess.’  
He went to make his way out of his hiding spot, when one of the young men caught his eye.  
“W...wow....” Shesta was enamored by him, and couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
Hunkering back down to watch him train, the young witch felt his face heating up.  
‘I don’t care if he’s a knight...I think I’m in love...’  
“No!” He whispered and shook his head. He’d be killed on the spot.  
With a heavy heart of knowing he’d never be able to even meet the young man who made his heart race. The young witch pulled back and stood, picking up his broom.  
“Come on Ginger, let’s go.....Ginger?”  
Shesta looked around every where and couldn’t find her.  
Shesta froze as his eyes landed on his kitten, she had made her way over to the knights. Curled up she seemed to be afraid she was going to get stepped on.  
With out thinking the young witch dropped his broom and hat, and went running to his kitten.  
He stopped in his tracks as the young knight who caught his eye stopped and moved over to Ginger, carefully picking her up.  
Shesta couldn’t hear what he was saying. His heart stopped and his face quickly heated up as the young knight turned and their eyes met.  
Shesta couldn’t move as the other approached him.  
“Is this your cat?”  
The young witch just stood there dumbfounded with his face a deep red.  
“Um...sir?”  
Jumping Shesta quickly looked down. “Y...yes....thank you...” He squeaked out.  
The young knight handed Ginger back to the young witch.  
“He’s lucky I noticed him in time.” The other laughed.  
“She..” Shesta corrected.  
The young knight smiled and apologized. “What’s her name? If you don’t mind.”  
The young witch looked up, his cheeks still red. “G...Ginger...”  
“Cute, it really suites her.”  
‘Goddess his smile is beautiful.’ Shesta felt his cheeks heating up more.  
The young knight turned as one of the others called to him. “Sorry, I need to get back to training.”  
“Training?...Training! Oh! I’m so late!!!” The young witch went to rush off, stopping to quickly bow and thank the young knight.  
Shesta ran threw the bushes and quickly snatched up his hat, dropping the tabby kitten inside. “We’re in so much trouble! Why did you run off like that!?”  
Shesta hurriedly got onto his broom and took off as fast as he could. Completely unaware that the young knight was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looket, the second chapter.

Shesta had gotten quite the scolding when he had finally arrived. He had decided to keep the events that had happened to himself, he wasn’t up for yet another lesson about how dangerous knights were.  
The young witch’s mind wandered back to the young knight he couldn’t keep out of his mind.  
His mentor smacked him on the head and told him to pay attention.  
Nodding he pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused on his lessons.  
Once his lessons were over, Shesta went to the herb shop to pick up a few things he needed.  
The young witch was glad to see the shop’s apprentice was working that day, the two of them had become friends over time.  
“Hi Viole.” Shesta sat himself down on the closest stool.  
Viole shot him a glance as he started to gather the things Shesta had came for. “So what happened?”  
“Eh!? What! N...nothing!”  
Viole sat everything down on the counter and leaned over to look at the young witch. “Oh? So you weren’t well over an hour late today?”  
Shesta flushed as he looked down. “So you heard?”  
“Your master was complaining the whole time she was is in here.” Viole pulled a stool over and sat down.  
“So you going to tell me what really happened, or am I going to have to ask Ginger? You know she really loves it when I give her catnip.”  
Shesta shoved his friend. “That’s the reason I was late!”  
They both laughed some, and Viole asked again.  
Sighing the young witch told his friend everything, even about the young knight.  
“And he didn’t try to kill you!?”  
Shesta shook his head, his cheeks turning pink at the thought of the young knights charming smile.  
Viole noticed and leaned closer. “You like him~”   
“No I don’t!”  
“Yes you do, you’re turning red!” Viole laughed, “So where you this red when you talked to him?”  
Ginger mewed happily and pawed at Viole’s leg.  
“Shut up Ginger!” Shesta snapped as his friend bent down and picked up the tabby kitten.  
“So you do like him!”  
The young witch looked down. “It doesn’t matter...he’s a knight, I’ll be killed...”  
Viole started to play with Ginger. “He didn’t attack you earlier, right?”  
Shesta nodded slightly. “I don’t think he noticed...I didn’t have my broom or hat...so...”  
Viole reached over and brushed the young witches hair from his face. “And he didn’t notice this?” He tapped the tattoo on Shesta’s forehead.  
The young witch swatted his friends hand away. “I wouldn’t be here if he did.”  
Viole sighed, “So what are you going to do?”  
“I don’t know...” the young witch moaned and laid his head on the counter. “I doubt I’ll even see him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda stuck on stories as of late, cause of life. I have a few more chapters of this down already, and still poking slowly away at everything.  
> Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I’ll post more of this, it was just a random idea I had round halloween.  
> Also I tend to bounce back an forth between the spelling of Chesta’s names, so sorry if that bothers.


End file.
